


Semantics

by MomentsAway



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: Mugen has a special way of asking questions.





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for eps 20 & 21.

“So. Didja bang Sara?” 

“Did I what?”

“Did. You. Fuck. Her?”

“Ugh, you're so crass.”

“Did you just call me a fish, Fish Face?”

Jin sighed and wished he wasn't injured so much so he could pinch the bridge of his nose.  “No." 

“No, you didn't call me a fish, or no, you didn't fuck her?” 

Sometimes he felt like he was talking to a child. It was all he could do to stifle his groan of irritation. “Mugen, who I've bedded is none of your concern.”

“You _bedding_ anyone other than me?” Mugen spat the word out as if it's sounds left a bad taste on his tongue. He narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth in a feral grin.

A hot blush crept up Jin's neck and he avoided eye contact. It was just like that idiot to say such lewd things! What if Fuu walked in right at that moment? The stupid pirate would probably offer to demonstrate exactly what he meant.

Fuu was in town getting more first aid supplies. She'd propped the two ragged men next to each other against the back wall of their shack. They weren't touching, but they were close enough that Jin could feel Mugen's natural heat radiating off his bandaged body. He wondered if Fuu had done that or if they'd instinctively moved closer to each other.

Mugen was chuckling, ever oblivious of Jin's discomfort when it came to broadcasting their personal lives. 

He lifted his arm slowly and dragged his fingers through his hair, yanking when they got stuck in the snarls. “Hey man,” he inspected a clump of dark strands wound around his knobby knuckles, “I wanted to fuck her ten ways from Sunday, who gives a shit if she's blind? But there was always some little part of me that felt kinda, ya know, off about it.”

Jin gazed into the dying fire Fuu had made them. She was no good at building fires, even after all this time on the road. He smiled absently.

“She had a certain appeal. I was attracted to her calmness. Even in battle, she was so collected. Her blindness was not an issue after the first few swipes she took at me. It was quite disconcerting.”

Mugen was silent a moment, nodding slightly as he stared at the fire as well. His voice was low and quiet when he spoke. 

“I'm glad you didn't.”

It took a second for Jin to realize Mugen was referring to his earlier question.

The other man was saying so much with just those four words. Jin's lips tugged upwards and he had to bow his head to hide his grin.

He rest his hand on the floor between them and waited.

A warm hand found its way next to his, brushing their pinkies together. Mugen eyed him sideways, as if waiting for the samurai to yank his hand away, ashamed at their contact. 

He grunted smugly when Jin did no such thing. 

He spoke as if they were deep in conversation already and he was arguing his point.  “Yeah, but, she was a fine piece of ass.”

Jin rest his head back and closed his eyes. He pictured Mugen's tawny body lying beside his and he nodded in agreement. “Definitely a fine piece of ass.”


End file.
